


OVER EASY

by spookyslimytentacles



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consentacles, Daddy Kink, Eggpreg, Fingering, Fisting, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, i know this looks like a shitpost but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyslimytentacles/pseuds/spookyslimytentacles
Summary: Bencutio, plus oviposition and tentacles. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	OVER EASY

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title: Instant Bencutio! Just Add Eggs!

Benvolio has always known that Mercutio isn't like other people. He has always accepted, loved, and even enjoyed what it was that made Mercutio different. The fact that Mercutio's anatomy, so to speak, is vastly different from that of other not only other men but also other alphas has never been a problem of any kind. That is, until now, when after their decision to have children has become more than just idle chatter. Benvolio finds himself confronted with just what it is that he is going to have to take inside of his body to make this possible.

* * *

This is how Benvolio finds himself in his current situation. Namely, naked and bent over the bed he and Mercutio share as an equally naked Mercutio stands behind him. One of Mercutio's hands cupping Benvolio's ass as he uses his tendrils to caress Benvolio's thighs. Mercutio's tendrils creep across his thighs, leaving trails of slickness in their wake as they make their way up to his cock. Slowly, they make their way up, slithering around his balls before coming to wrap around his cock. Mercutio's fingers glance over the outside of his opening.

He collects Benvolio's wetness and spreads it around before finally, one finger slowly makes its way inside. Benvolio can't help the low moan that rises from his throat as Mercutio pushes that finger inside of him, all the way to the knuckle. He slides in and out at the same pace as the tendrils working their way up and down Benvolio's cock. Mercutio slides a second finger in and Benvolio gasps. It's not that Benvolio is exceptionally tight or inexperienced, because he and Mercutio have fucked thousands of times in thousands of different positions before. Rather, it's that what they're working towards requires build-up.

Benvolio has only ever seen it once before, but that was enough to know that Mercutio's reproductive organ is much, much bigger than his actual cock. The tendrils squeeze Benvolio's cock just so slightly tighter, coating his cock in even more slickness, twirling around the head before sliding back to the base. Mercutio asks from behind him, "Are you ready to take more, daddy?"

Benvolio pushes back against him, needing more. "I'm ready."

"Good. I'm ready to give you more, daddy," Mercutio says, leaning in to press an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder as he slowly pushes a third and fourth finger in. Benvolio moans. The sound is a low, broken one. Mercutio pumps his fingers in and out all the while tugging Benvolio's cock with his tendrils. Benvolio moans, torn between thrusting back onto Mercutio's fingers and bucking up into his tendrils. He moans even louder as Mercutio slides his thumb into his opening alongside all of his other fingers. Mercutio pushes, slowly, with some give despite the slickness of Benvolio's dripping opening, until his entire hand has been enveloped by Benvolio's body. That's all it takes for Benvolio to orgasm, cum erupting from his cock in thick ropes. It streaks over his stomach and chest and spills down onto Mercutio's tendrils.

Benvolio is swiftly driven into the realm of oversensitivity but Mercutio doesn't stop, not with the thrusting of his hand or with the pumping of his tendrils. He keeps doing this, stroking Benvolio's slick cock to hardness and making him come over and over again. Sticky white cum spits forth from his cock and a river of fluid rushes forth from his opening to coat Mercutio's hand. Mercutio keeps going, bringing Benvolio to orgasm after orgasm. He only stops when Benvolio feels loose and boneless and can barely remember his own name. Only then does Mercutio pull his hand free from Benvolio's opening as the tendrils retract from his cock.

"Turn over," Mercutio tells him. Reluctantly, Benvolio does so. Benvolio watches as Mercutio reaches down and gives his own cock a brief stroke before reaching into the slit just above it and slowly pulling out his reproductive organ from where it's normally concealed. It doesn't look much different from Mercutio's cock, at least not in form, except for the fact that it's much bigger, as long as Benvolio's forearm and nearly twice as thick, and with an almost mouthlike opening in the center of the fleshy pink head. The biggest difference between Mercutio's cock and this organ is that instead of having its own set of balls, the organ is instead accompanied by the set of writhing tendrils that had been caressing and stroking Benvolio to completion again and again not so long ago.

"Are you sure about this? Sure you're ready to actually become a daddy, daddy?" Mercutio asks, with a small smile. His darkened gaze is full of both concern and lust as he spreads Benvolio's legs wide.

"I am," Benvolio says, tenderly, looking up at Mercutio fondly as he says, "I want to start a family with you."

Mercutio slides his tendrils into Benvolio's already gaping opening and spreads it open even farther. He lines the head of his throbbing organ up with Benvolio's opening.

"Are you ready, daddy?" Mercutio asks, reaching up with one slick hand to cup Benvolio's face. He slides his fingers over Benvolio's parted lips as he waits for an answer. He smears slickness over Benvolio's lips to mix with the drool that has dripped out.

"Yes," Benvolio hisses, trying to thrust his hips up impatiently to get Mercutio's organ into him already. He sucks Mercutio's fingers into his mouth, tasting his fluids mixed with the slick from Mercutio's tendrils. Mercutio pushes his fingers in, deep enough to make Benvolio gag before pulling them out again. Mercutio smiles, teeth glinting in the low light of the bedroom. He slowly trails his hand down from Benvolio's chin to his stomach. Benvolio watches, fascinated, as Mercutio reaches down and swipes his fingers across his stomach. He collects the cum that Benvolio spilled and smears it not just over the head of his organ. He then slips his fingers into the slit to spread it deeper inside.

Finally, Mercutio aligns the head of his organ with Benvolio's gaping opening and slowly pushes inside. He pulls back his tendrils as he does so. Benvolio is slick and loose, but even so the slide of Mercutio's organ into the depths of his opening is a slow one. His walls are stretched tight around the girth of Mercutio's organ. He's stretched out farther than he's ever been before.

Eventually the head bumps against the fleshy barrier preventing Mercutio's organ from fully breaching his reproductive cavity. Mercutio pauses, brow furrowed in concentration. A thick, gooey fluid gushes forth from the mouth of his organ, coating both Benvolio's walls and the barrier with it. After this, Mercutio begins to push inwards once more, and meets little resistance. It doesn't hurt like it would in any other circumstance. Instead, Benvolio feels only mind-numbing pleasure as Mercutio bottoms out inside of him, the head of his organ stuck deep inside his reproductive cavity.

His cock jerks and he orgasms just as Mercutio releases the first of his eggs into his reproductive cavity. Benvolio all but screams at the feeling, pleasure coursing through him like lighting. His stomach begins to truly swell as Mercutio slowly squeezes out a second egg from his organ. Benvolio can feel a rush of fluid as each egg is sent deep into his reproductive cavity. He can also hear a squelching sound as each one frees itself from Mercutio's organ. With each burst of fluid and each egg Mercutio puts inside of him comes a rush of pleasure. Benvolio's cock twitches and drools feebly onto his stomach, almost completely drained of cum but still somehow able to orgasm. Benvolio watches, legs splayed wide and eyes half-lidded, as his flat stomach swells more and more with each egg that's pushed deeper into his reproductive cavity.

After the sixth egg, Mercutio begins to pull out, but stops at what was formerly the sealed entrance to Benvolio to Benvolio's reproductive cavity. Now, to seal the gaping hole that it's become, Mercutio sends one final burst of fluid from the mouth of his organ to seal it shut. This way, none of the eggs can come out. He pulls out all the way after that and then stands back, looking down at his thoroughly fucked and heavily pregnant lover.

"Look at you, daddy. You're so pretty all full of our babies," Mercutio croons, wrapping his fist tight around his cock. His tendrils reach down and wrap around it as well, playing with the head and stroking at the base. His organ flops off to the side, completely spent, but Mercutio doesn't pay it any mind. Instead, he keeps stroking himself. If Benvolio weren't so completely exhausted he'd offer to help. Even without his help, though, it doesn't take long for Mercutio to come with a moan as his cum paints Benvolio's swollen stomach with thick white streaks. Benvolio can feel his eyes grow heavy as Mercutio lays down beside him. He soon falls asleep.

* * *

Benvolio wakes up when his alarm goes off, disoriented but aroused. His hair sticks to his sweaty forehead and his cock is achingly hard despite the fact that the crotch of his pajama pants is also sticking to his skin. He quickly reaches up and pats his stomach to reassure himself that it was just a dream. His stomach is as flat as it's always been.

"Good dream?" Mercutio asks, voice rough with sleep. He reaches over and cups Benvolio's cock through his pajama bottoms. Benvolio laughs, arching into Mercutio's touch. "That's one way of putting it."


End file.
